


Only a Flesh Wound - Foyfoy X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Foyfoy, such a stupid name. Yet it belonged to such a handsome man.





	Only a Flesh Wound - Foyfoy X Reader

Foyfoy, such a stupid name. Yet it belonged to such a handsome man. You sat on the ground, left to your thoughts. Ares and Hime-chan had framed Alba as a murderer, leaving you behind with him and Foyfoy. 

"I'll be back," he mumbled, standing up.

"Oh no you don't!" You pulled him back down. "You were stabbed, you're not going anywhere!"

"Oh, come on!" He yanked his arm away. "It's only a flesh wound!"

"Whatever, Fishfood." He hated that nickname so much, it was hilarious seeing him get worked up over it.

"It's Foyfoy!"

"Same thing."

"Uwah, you're so annoying!" Foyfoy crossed his arms, immediately regretting his decision when he accidentally touched the knife wound.

"Flesh wound," you muttered, crawling over to him.

"What are you doing?!" he cried as you lifted up his shirt.

"Hold on a sec." You paused, staring at his toned abs. You quickly snapped out of it, holding you hand above his stomach.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?!" He tried scooting away, but you pulled him back as your hand began to glow. And then the wound was gone.

"There."

"Wha...?" Foyfoy touched where it used to be. "You...you healed me...you know healing magic?"

"Yep." You brushed your hands off.

"But why did you..."

"Why wouldn't I? You were hurt." You rolled your eyes in a 'duh' fashion.

"Yeah, but you've never used it until now!" he shouted.

"Maybe I'm only going to use it when the most important person to me is hurt," you shrugged.

"M-most important...?" Foyfoy's face lit up.

"Didn't you know?" You blushed a bit as well. "I like you."

"I like you too, I like everyo-"

"No, I mean like like." You pulled your knees up to your chest. "You can be a jerk most of the time, I mean, you almost killed me when we first met. But...I've seen how kind you can be."

"(Y/N)..." He hid his face. "I-I like like you too."

"Yeah?" You crawled back over.

"Yeah." He tilted his head down, and you kissed the large scar on his nose before lightly pecking his lips. "You did it wrong."

"Hm?" You tilted your head.

"Yeah." He pulled you into a deep kiss, surprising you. You kissed back, running your fingers through his golden hair.

"I'm still here!" Alba shouted.

"Oh no!" You broke away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Foyfoy looked confused.

"Hime-chan is gonna kill me!"


End file.
